Naruto of the 5 elements
by naruto uzumaki-namikaze101
Summary: Naruto has all five elements will he rise up to face the enemys of kohona minato and kushina alive strong smart naruto please R&R


**Naruto of the five elements**

**Hey guys new story this one is if you guessed it already naruto with all 5 elements. Now this story is a replacment for the red flash also minato and kushina are ALIVE! Dangit now for the disclaimer and I have to add skillet ;-;**

**disclaimer: I don't own naruto(sigh) or the band skillet I wish I did own naruto thought.**

A 5 year old boy with blond hair kissed by the sun with the brightest bluest eyes you have ever seen was on the shoulders of a man with blond hair and blue eyes next to them was a woman with deep crimson hairs and purple eyes. "Tou-san can we get ramen!?" yelled the kid. "Naru-chan we got ramen last night." said the women. "Your mothers right naruto-kun if you don't eat healthy your growth will be stunted you want to be a big strong shinobi like you kaa-san and me right?" asked the man. The now named naruto pouted. "Alright tou-san." they reached a house in a forest. The father opened the door after smearing blood on it the father took naruto to the couch. He sat him down then sat down next to him while the mom went to the kitchen

"So how was the academy today?" asked the father "well tou-san sasuke-teme was a teme like normal... iruka-sensei was boring and taught things I already knew." "Minato-kun naruto-kun dinners ready!" held the mom. "Coming dear/kaa-san!" yelled the now name minato and naruto. When they got to the kitchen there was miso soup beef and rice. They sat down but when they sat down naruto yelled out "Weasel-nii-san!" then said person appeared in a swirl of leafs baffling the parents. '_He's a sensor!_' thought the two proud parents. "Hello naruto-kun hokage-sama kushina-sama." said the weasel masked anbu.

"Hokage-sama we need to talk about _the_ thing it's gotten worse." said weasel minatos attitude turned grim "Kushina-chan Naru-chan I'll be right back work calls." he kissed both on their foreheads and left with a leaf shushin. "What was that about kaa-san?" asked naruto. "I don't know sweaty but as the hokage your father has a lot of work to protect the village." said the now named kushina

**(hokage tower)**

"Report weasel!" ordered minato. "hokage-sama it as is we feared they are about to go thru with it only the children don't know I'm afraid that I might have to go thru with _it_." said weasel. "I have one request because I will have to go thru it that my little brother and mom and everyone not in the coup doesn't get killed." said weasel bowing. "Your request is accepted and I'll make sure that your 'brothers' secret stays that way" said minato. Weasel bowed and left in a leaf shushin. Minato look at the hokage mountains '_why does everything happen to me_' thought minato he sighed and shushined home to see naruto working on chakra control exercises and also kunai throwing while doing the tree exercise. Naruto was a prodigy kind of like itachi of the uchia.

He had mastered the rasengan in 5 weeks learned it in 5 days and was working on mastery of the god of thunder jutsu after learned it in 3 months. "Naru-chan dinner time to get ready for bed!" yelled kushina from the kitchen. Naruto stopped what he was doing immediately learning young not to piss off his mother otherwise know as the hot blooded habanero or red-hot habanero. Minato laughed seeing his soon rush across the field like the devil was chasing him which would happen if he didn't he learnt early never to piss off his lover/wife.

_Flashback_

_kushina was standing on top of a bloody and beaten to a pulp minato. "What did you say I didn't quite hear you" said a aggravated kushina minatos anbu guards sweat dropping not sure if they wanted to be beaten or save they're leader. "Anbu help." said minato. "Sorry boss but we don't want to be beaten." said one anbu "T-traitors!" yelled minato only to get his back stomped on. "quite!" yelled kushina._

Minato laughed remembering that but he sobered up remembering who allowed him this his predecessor or the sandaime hokage the professor he remembered that day the day he and kushina almost died leaving their soon alive

_flashback_

_ minato was on top of a giant toad name gamabunta_ "_Gamabunta hold the kyuubi back while I prepare the jutsu!" yelled minato. "Minato-kun! Allow me to do it your family needs you naruto-kun needs you!" yelled the sandaime "The village will need you. Your their hero now my time is up!" yelled the sandaime. "T-thank you sandaime-sama!" the aged hokage went thru some hand signs and in a flash of light the kyuubi was gone a seal on narutos stomach and the professor dead with a smile on his face._

Minato smiled hoped for the best with the uchia crisis. Only time would tell and tell it did.

**(2 months later)**

the uchia crisis escalated minato had one choice shushi uchia tried to use a genjutsu to end it but danzo of the root got in the way. He made the toughest choice he had made since the kyuubi he ordered weasel or itachi to kill everyone involved. The uchia had 500 members at the time now they only had 100 including the clan head mikoto uchia mother of itachi and sasuke uchia the now clan heir the elders and the children and a few other men and women. Itachi instantly fled after telling naruto and kushina why he did it kushina hugged him and gave him something to eat on the road and naruto hugged him and cried. The academy was shut down for 2 weeks the village was in shock at Itachi actions. Mikoto and sasuke moved in with the namizake-uzumaki naruto and sasuke got into fights a lot but the namizake-uzumaki got a big surprise from kushina she was pregnant naruto got excited at being a big brother and minato fainted on the spot. The namizake-uzumaki were getting bigger naruto was in his second year of the academy almost at the end of the 2nd year only 2 more to go

**8 months later**

on the night of November 20th kushina gave birth to a beautiful baby girl they named her aimi "love beauty" the namizake-uzumaki plus guest were a happy famliy naruto had almost finished the 3rd year no he was getting excited to the prospect of being a ninja.

**Hey guys my new story love it hate it please let me know next chapter 'to be a ninja' ja ne ^.^**


End file.
